The present invention is directed to β-superfamily conotoxin peptides (also referred to as β-conotoxins), derivatives or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof. The present invention is further directed to the use of this peptide, derivatives thereof and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof for the treatment of disorders associated with voltage-gated ion channels, ligand-gated ion channels and/or receptors. The invention is further directed to nucleic acid sequences encoding the conotoxin peptides and encoding propeptides, as well as the propeptides.
The publications and other materials used herein to illuminate the background of the invention, and in particular, cases to provide additional details respecting the practice, are incorporated by reference, and for convenience are referenced in the following text by author and date and are listed alphabetically by author in the appended bibliography.
Conus is a genus of predatory marine gastropods (snails) which envenomate their prey. Venomous cone snails use a highly developed projectile apparatus to deliver their cocktail of toxic conotoxins into their prey. In fish-eating species such as Conus magus the cone detects the presence of the fish using chemosensors in its siphon. When close enough it extends its proboscis and impales the fish hollow harpoon-like tooth containing venom. This immobilizes the fish and enables the cone snail to wind it into its mouth via the tooth at the end of the proboscis. For general information on Conus and their venom see the website address grimwade.biochem.unimelb.edu.au/cone/referenc.html. Prey capture is accomplished through a sophisticated arsenal of peptides which target specific ion channel and receptor subtypes. Each Conus species venom appears to contain a unique set of 50–200 peptides. The composition of the venom differs greatly between species and between individual snails within each species, each optimally evolved to paralyse it's prey. The active components of the venom are small peptides toxins, typically 10–30 amino acid residues in length and are typically highly constrained peptides due to their high density of disulphide bonds.
The venoms consist of a large number of different peptide components that when separated exhibit a range of biological activities: when injected into mice they elicit a range of physiological responses from shaking to depression. The paralytic components of the venom that have been the focus of recent investigation are the α-, ω- and μ-conotoxins. All of these conotoxins act by preventing neuronal communication, but each targets a different aspect of the process to achieve this. The α-conotoxins target nicotinic ligand gated channels, the μ-conotoxins target the voltage-gated sodium channels and the ω-conotoxins target the voltage-gated calcium channels (Olivera et al., 1985; Olivera et al., 1990). For example a linkage has been established between α-, αA- & ψ-conotoxins and the nicotinic ligand-gated ion channel; ω-conotoxins and the voltage-gated calcium channel; μ-conotoxins and the voltage-gated sodium channel; δ-conotoxins and the voltage-gated sodium channel; κ-conotoxins and the voltage-gated potassium channel; conantokins and the ligand-gated glutamate (NMDA) channel.
However, the structure and function of only a small minority of these peptides have been determined to date. For peptides where function has been determined, three classes of targets have been elucidated: voltage-gated ion channels; ligand-gated ion channels, and G-protein-linked receptors.
Conus peptides which target voltage-gated ion channels include those that delay the inactivation of sodium channels, as well as blockers specific for sodium channels, calcium channels and potassium channels. Peptides that target ligand-gated ion channels include antagonists of NMDA and serotonin receptors, as well as competitive and noncompetitive nicotinic receptor antagonists. Peptides which act on G-protein receptors include neurotensin and vasopressin receptor agonists. The unprecedented pharmaceutical selectivity of conotoxins is at least in part defined by a specific disulfide bond frameworks combined with hypervariable amino acids within disulfide loops (for a review see McIntosh et al., 1998).
There are drugs used in the treatment of pain, which are known in the literature and to the skilled artisan. See, for example, Merck Manual, 16th Ed. (1992). However, there is a demand for more active analgesic agents with diminished side effects and toxicity and which are non-addictive. The ideal analgesic would reduce the awareness of pain, produce analgesia over a wide range of pain types, act satisfactorily whether given orally or parenterally, produce minimal or no side effects, be free from tendency to produce tolerance and drug dependence.
Due to the high potency and exquisite selectivity of the conopeptides, several are in various stages of clinical development for treatment of human disorders. For example, two Conus peptides are being developed for the treatment of pain. The most advanced is ω-conotoxin MVIIA (ziconotide), an N-type calcium channel blocker (see Heading, C., 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,859,186). ω-Conotoxin MVIIA, isolated from Conus magus, is approximately 1000 times more potent than morphine, yet does not produce the tolerance or addictive properties of opiates. ω-Conotoxin MVIIA has completed Phase III (final stages) of human clinical trials and has been approved as a therapeutic agent. ω-Conotoxin MVIIA is introduced into human patients by means of an implantable, programmable pump with a catheter threaded into the intrathecal space. Preclinical testing for use in post-surgical pain is being carried out on another Conus peptide, contulakin-G, isolated from Conus geographus (Craig et al. 1999). Contulakin-G is a 16 amino acid O-linked glycopeptide whose C-terminus resembles neurotensin. It is an agonist of neurotensin receptors, but appears significantly more potent than neurotensin in inhibiting pain in in vivo assays.
In view of a large number of biologically active substances in Conus species it is desirable to further characterize them and to identify peptides capable of treating disorders voltage-gated ion channels, ligand-gated ion channels and/or receptors. Surprisingly, and in accordance with this invention, Applicants have discovered novel conotoxins that can be useful for the treatment of disorders involving voltage-gated ion channels, ligand-gated ion channels and/or receptors and could address a long felt need for a safe and effective treatment.